


Control

by changminsfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Begging, Collars, Degradation, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Leash and Collar, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Face-Slapping, Mild sadism, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, brought to you by pet play brain rot, chanhee top dom agenda also, idk why no one ever likes top chanhee but hes a force to be reckoned with, kevin catboy agenda is soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy
Summary: Kevin tells Chanhee about a fantasy he's been harboring. Leave it to Chanhee to barely blink before agreeing
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i wrote another pwp in a fuzzy haze LMAO so no this is not beta'd !!!!! anyway if you get through all this congrats because i don't even remember half of what i wrote ajfnsjgd

  
Kevin doesn't like to think of himself as not in control of his body. For most of his life, he's been very vehement to hold tightly to his personal limits. Which is why he's not done many things sexually, despite the obvious desires that plague him while he gets off to some random porn video. He likes the idea and concepts--when they aren't _him_. 

  
His boyfriend however, very explicitly states his desire to dominate Kevin sexually, in several different ways. All of which make Kevin's skin boil like he's never felt before. They negotiate for hours, seeing what limits are hard and which ones are a little more pliable. Kevin learns a lot about himself that day, learns that he wants more than the control he's so vainly clutched to. And just as shocking as ice water down his back, he realizes that Chanhee might be the perfect person to experiment with. 

  
So when Chanhee takes hold of the leash attached to Kevin's collar and tugs lightly, it takes all of Kevin's strength not to burst into tears. He's already watery, just _nervous_ at what he's agreed to. Nervous excitement but also humiliated--and that flushes his cheeks a deep scarlet. Nevertheless, Kevin scrambles to scoot closer to Chanhee, so he's sitting obediently at his side. Chanhee is perched comfortably on his favorite chair in their living room. He's reading a book, and Kevin can't help admiring the way his boyfriend looks while he's lounging. He's used to seeing the other dolled up, in bright colors and pretty makeup but at home he almost always wears a loose tshirt and cinched joggers. Kevin doesn't even register that he's licking slightly parted lips, and leaning forward until Chanhee flicks his gaze up slightly and Kevin sees the cruel amusement dancing in his eyes. Kevin sits back on his heels, trying to forget the dark shadow that crosses Chanhee's gaze but the other closes his book and uncrosses his legs. He even leans forward to rest his arms on his thighs and makes a subtle show of turning his head to face the other. 

  
Kevin feels like his nerves are being lit on fire at the way Chanhee hungrily eyes him, his eyes devouring the image of Kevin in a leash, collar, and ears from head to toe. 

  
Kevin wants to break the silence, but he's afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he even attempts to. So instead he inches ever closer to Chanhee, nuzzling his head into the side of his boyfriend's knee. Chanhee giggles a little, but it comes out throatier than usual, as if he were trying to prevent himself from making a different noise. 

  
Chanhee gently cards his fingers through Kevin's fluffy hair, sure to not disturb the ears perched on his head. Kevin shivers at the contact and nearly purrs when Chanhee begins scratching near the crown of his head. 

  
"Mmm, kitten likes being pet?" Chanhee murmurs mindlessly. A surprised tremor runs through Kevin at the word _kitten_ and he has to fight to breathe properly. 

  
"Y-yes sir." he manages to reply, though his voice is barely over a whisper. 

  
"What else does kitten like?"

  
Kevin swallows hard, his adam's apple bobbing roughly. "K-kitten likes when...when sir fills up my m-mouth." he breathes out, embarrassment making his stomach flip. 

  
Chanhee hums, but Kevin doesn't miss the sharp inhale he takes as he meets the other's eyes. "Oh is that it? Well kitten...would you beg for it?"

  
Kevin's eyes widen for a second and it takes a moment for his breath to catch up with him. "Sir...can you please fill up kitten's mouth with your pretty fingers? Kitten needs something in his mouth to suck on like a needy toy." he says, breath coming out in heavy pants. He's not even sure Chanhee understood him, because he feels like his words are slurring and a haze is settling over his head in a delightful but thought-slowing way. 

  
But it seems that Chanhee did understand because the next second he's readjusting their positions so that Kevin is perched between his legs. Kevin isn't blind to the leash still firmly in his hand, but the moment Chanhee reaches his hand out Kevin forgets all his previous thoughts as his mouth falls open in anticipation. 

  
Chanhee laughs at how eager Kevin is, petting his head and cooing out, "Aww so eager for me kitten. Wanna suck on something that bad?"

  
Kevin feels a familiar twitch under his pants and nods eagerly, not bothering to close his mouth. Chanhee rewards him as he gently sets two fingers on his tongue. Kevin immediately wraps his lips around the appendages, suckling contently while Chanhee continues to coo at him. A mixture of praise and humiliation send shivers down his spine and he feels his cock start to leak as his body silently asks for more. 

  
Chanhee must see it in his eyes, the absolute desperation manifesting so clearly that it brings sharp heat to Chanhee's abdomen. So he pulls his fingers away abruptly, relishing in the small whine that escapes Kevin. "Don't whine, kitten. Only good boys get rewarded. That's what you want right? To be good for me?"

  
Kevin nods, "Always sir."

  
Chanhee laughs. "Good boy. Gonna give you something bigger for being so obedient for me, hm?"

  
Kevin's too hazy brained to realize what he means right away, and has to force himself not to groan when Chanhee frees his erection from his joggers. Kevin can feel himself drooling, mouth open and eyes probably blow to hell but in the face of his boyfriend's cock he will do literally anything for a taste. 

  
_Oral fixation_ rings true in his brain somewhere. The desire to have things in his mouth almost compulsory. 

  
Kevin wants so badly to lean over and taste the precum building at the slit of Chanhee's pretty cock, but he steels himself to the ground. He has to wait for permission. 

  
Chanhee smiles in delight--he's getting such a kick out of Kevin's reaction to all this. He very clearly wants his cock heavy on his tongue, but Chanhee appreciates a little cruelty, his sadistic tendencies flaring with Kevin being so deliciously obedient. He spits into his own hand, slicks the length of his cock slowly, just to fuck with his boyfriend. Kevin can do nothing but swallow thickly, the raging anticipation springing tears to his eyes. He's no doubt leaking all over his pants, and the thought makes Chanhee release a heavy sigh. Kevin chews his bottom lip as he watches, unable to bring himself to do anything without explicit permission. 

  
As soon as Chanhee sees this he frowns, gently smacking Kevin's cheek to get him to refocus his eyes as best he can. "Now now kitten. Don't do that. Can't have you ruining those pretty lips of yours, hm?"

  
Kevin nods dumbly, the thick haze already completely settled over his brain. Chanhee smiles, a cruel shine bouncing off them as he tugs hard on the leash in his hand. A gasp bubbles out of Kevin as he's yanked forward, mere inches away from Chanhee's agitated cock. He swallows and squeezes his eyes shut, trying hard not to move unless told to. 

  
Chanhee tilts his head up gently. "Hey hey hey. Don't worry babe. Just take a deep breath. Are you okay?"

  
Kevin realizes he must've seemed in pain and he eagerly nods. "I-I'm fine sir!! I just--I'm trying really hard not to do anything until told to."

  
Chanhee's expression softens and he presses wet kisses into Kevin's head. "That's so cute, kitten. So good and obedient for me~." he coos as he pulls away. "Let's fill that mouth up, hm?"

  
Kevin nods. "Yes please, sir."

  
Chanhee takes the back of his boyfriend's head and guides him to the tip of his cock. He motions for Kevin to start and watches with lust as his boyfriend's mouth sheaths around him. It takes all of his willpower not to rock into the other's throat, trying hard to stay still while Kevin adjusts. He distracts himself by massaging Kevin's scalp, which the other seems to thoroughly enjoy. When Kevin begins to slowly bob, Chanhee can't hold back his breathy noises. They encourage each other, and he starts quickening their pace until Chanhee has to remove his hands from Kevin's hair so that he doesn't pull too hard.

  
When Kevin pops off to take a breath, Chanhee flexes his fists, the cool air around his erection not lessening the incessant throbbing. "Kitten. Open your mouth again."

  
Kevin tilts his head but does as he's told. Chanhee readjusts himself and laces his fingers behind Kevin's head. "Tell me if you need me to stop. And try to breathe through your nose, okay?"

  
Kevin immediately realizes what's going to happen and nods slowly, his haze still slowing his movements. But Chanhee feels the overwhelming pressure in his gut and needs to relieve it, so he slowly starts fucking the others face. Thrusting slowly into Kevin's open mouth, his tongue dripping spit onto the ground and his eyes so thoroughly colored with need makes Chanhee's blood run hot and thick like lava. The pressure won't let up and he looks down to see that Kevin is still making eye contact. That almost immediately takes him over the edge, his cum shooting out and painting Kevin's face. Kevin giggles a little, scooping the thick substance from his face and inserting it into his mouth. Chanhee picks the other up off the floor and discards his bottoms. True to his thoughts, Kevin had been a leaky mess, precum darkly staining the front of his briefs. 

  
"Sit down kitten. Gotta make you feel good too."

  
Kevin plops onto the couch, removes his underwear, and lifts his right leg all with such grace that it almost seems like he hasn't been sitting on his knees for far too long, eager to be ruined. _Almost_. 

  
Chanhee grins up at him as he pulls the lube from inside his book bag and pours it over his fingers generously. Kevin can barely think straight, with his ass being teased. And then Chanhee murmurs out "So fucking eager for me, kitten. That's what I adore about you." and Kevin's cock visbly twitches. Chanhee laughs and adds, "Such a beautiful little slut for me, aren't you? Just want me to fill your needy little holes with whatever I can?"

  
Kevin heaves, his breath coming out sparingly. "Y-yes sir. Like when you use me like your personal fuck toy."

  
Chanhee groans and makes eye contact with Kevin as he purposefully brushes the other's prostate. Kevin keens into his touch and practically rolls his eyes back in the process. "Careful now, kitten. You're gonna get me excited again."

  
Kevin gulps in a breath. "Pl-please sir...need more."

  
"More? More what?"

  
"Need to be filled more." 

  
Chanhee smacks the back of his thigh. "You'll take what I give you kitten. Unless you want nothing?"

  
Kevin's tears spring back up. "No! Please no, sir, I'm sorry--"

  
Chanhee presses a kiss to where he smacked his thigh. "Good boy. Gonna fill you up soon enough, just gotta be patient for sir okay?"

  
Kevin nods furiously, eager to be touched and filled. Once Chanhee is satisfied with his stretch, he reaches into his book bag once more and pulls out Kevin's favorite dildo--an average sized green dildo made of silicone. Kevin sees it and immediately lets his eyelids drop to half mast. 

  
"Excited kitten?"

  
Kevin groans. "Yes sir. Can't wait for you to ruin me with my favorite toy."

  
Chanhee smiles as he pours lube over the toy. He can't get enough of Kevin's eagerness. Just before he starts to breach the other, he adjusts the cat ears sitting on top of his head. "Okay kitten, you ready?"

  
Kevin nods, "I was born ready sir."

  
Chanhee laughs a little and slowly pushes the toy into Kevin's welcoming hole. His body is definitely used to this toy because he simply swallows it up like it were nothing but a finger. Chanhee feels heat rise to his chest as he realizes how intensely he's focused on Kevin's grip on the toy. He steadies himself with a breath and begins to thrust the toy shallowly into his boyfriend. 

  
It doesn't take too long for Kevin to start falling apart at the seams, the pleasure of being stretched and filled erasing any other thoughts. He mewls when Chanhee just barely brushes his prostate once again, but he really starts to lose his shit when his boyfriend starts rhythmically stroking his leaking cock and thrusting into his prostate. Kevin is clutching at anything his hands can reach and he's long given up on holding his leg up. His back arches hard when Chanhee thrusts particularly hard. 

  
Chanhee has always enjoyed changing up pace to torture the hell out of his boyfriend, so in the middle of Kevin mewling about being ruined Chanhee completely stops thrusting and spits onto his hole for good measure. 

  
Kevin's eyes roll back for a second, but he barely misses a beat as he starts begging to the other. "Ah si-sir please keep going please. Kitten is so close, and I've been such a good boy--"

  
Chanhee grins so cruelly but Kevin eats it up. "You have been good, kitten. All fucked out and desperate. You want me to finish you off?"

  
"Yes, god yes please sir I-I don't want to be able to think when you're done with me. I want you to fuck me stupid so that I only know how to beg for your cock."

  
"Mmm..." Chanhee hums as he slowly starts to push the toy further into his boyfriend. "And what does that make you?"

  
"A-ah--! It makes me your needy cum slut! Kitten is only good for being used and filled by sir."

  
Chanhee hums in delight. "Good boy. Glad you know your place." he smiles as he drives the toy into his prostate repeatedly. Kevin's breath comes out in hiccups and he arches his back completely off the couch. He's already seeing stars so when Chanhee starts stroking him again he feels like his blood goes white hot and he blacks out for a moment. When he comes to, his orgasm has hit him like a goddamn truck and he has to tell himself to take in breaths as the tremors violently run down his legs. 

  
Once his orgasm has run its course, he slumps over onto the couch, chest heaving as his breath comes back to him. He's pretty sure his eyes crossed and when he blinks he sees white dots along his vision. Chanhee plays with his hair while massaging his scalp once more, this time much softer. What feels like hours to Kevin has apparently been nowehere near that as Chanhee shakes him slightly. "Hey baby, it's been 15 minutes. Can you look at me?"

  
Kevin blinks slowly, his body lagging behind his brain's commands. "H-hey" he rasps out. 

  
Chanhee presses a finger to his lips. "No talking baby. That was a very strong orgasm, the strongest I've ever seen you go through. Just keep looking at me and stay awake for me, alright? Gonna clean you up."

  
Kevin hums and lets Chanhee remove the ears and collar, then clean him with a baby wipe. His legs still feel like jelly so Chanhee hoists him up bridal style to bring to their large bathtub. He sets Kevin in carefully, and pours some bubble bath soap in as he draws the warm water. Once the tub is sufficiently filled, Chanhee steps in and melts under the warm water. Somewhere in this time, the haze lifts enough from Kevin's brain to tease Chanhee and splash some water at him. 

  
Later that night, they're cuddling on the couch with hot cocoa and ramyun. Chanhee continues scratching Kevin's head and finally Kevin muses outloud, "Chanhee. Do you like scratching my head?"

  
Chanhee outright laughs at him. "What do you mean, silly?"

  
"You've been doing it since we started playing."

  
Chanhee hums. "Well yeah...it's because I noticed you relax into the touch. Just like a real cat." he giggles.

  
Kevin's ears flush red with embarrassment. "N-no I don't!"

  
Chanhee giggles and presses a kiss to the other's temple. "You totally do and it's super fucking cute."

  
Kevin pouts a little but eventually rests his head on Chanhee's shoulder. Maybe relinquishing his control wasn't so bad, when it was with Chanhee. He can still feel the tips of his ears flushed red, so perhaps he'll wait a while to tell Chanhee how absolutely amazing the night was--though he's sure his boyfriend already knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> top dom sadist chanhee is my sleep paralysis demon ahahaaaaaa
> 
> anywho if you liked this fic please consider dropping kudos and a comment!! would make me a very happy bean uwu
> 
> also come vibe on twt i never stop talking LMAO (my user is the same as here~)


End file.
